Might As Well Have Some Fun With It
by Rev Zia Wallace
Summary: No one should call Evan a 'faggot' especially since Dylan has to deal with it. One-shot


1,2,3,4, Evan pressed his thumbnail in to the soft pad of end finger tip counting as he did. He eyes glazed as he gazed at each book on the shelf. Dylan looked up at him through a veil of black and red hair with a questioning watch. Dylan knew Evan was a dark soul and the only way he really could express himself was through his books or his poetry.

"What exactly are you looking for?" said the younger Goth getting agitated

"I am not sure," was the elders slow responds, dragged out by his smoke stained voice "I will pick up anything that seems to appeal to me." He finally stopped the rhythm on his fingers to use one black nailed finger to pluck a book from it place. His dark brown eyes searched over the back of the book as his mind was beginning to make of wither this book was right for him or not.

"My God Evan can you hurry the fuck up." Complained Dylan

Evan sighed out "I have read this one." Dylan placed his head on the table, softly thudding it against the wood in utter exasperation "It was interesting, I think you would appreciate it." He stole it from its place on the shelf and tossed it at Dylan who jump and make a startled noise. He glared at Evan-something which both were very good at- before both turned their attention to someone- whom they quickly realised was Eric Cartman- yelling at them.

"What did you say?" Evan sneered in his nasality tone.

"You heard me," Cartman quickly sniffed

"I clearly didn't if I am asking you to repeat it, dipshit." Evan shot back "I would never talk to you otherwise fat-ass"

"I said 'pair of faggots'." The boy enunciated every word "Fucking anorexic emo"

"We're fucking Goth" Dylan said exasperated at the misconception

Evan rolled his eye "Like we never heard that one before." He said sarcastically "I doubt you could spell 'faggot'" before grabbing Dylan and pulling him out of the building. But not before flipping off the Cartman.

Evan dragged Dylan through the snow covered streets of South Park, Dylan unaware of where the elder Goth was taking him.

"Where are we going?" Asked Dylan stumbling over his own feet and flicking the long bang out of his face, hand still intertwined with Evans as he walked with purpose.

"Somewhere." Was his smart assed reply, Dylan would have snapped or come back with some witty retort to anyone else but not Evan, never him.

Dylan was suddenly yanked to the side and in to an alley way, by the time he had gathered his thought, he was pressed against a cold wall. He tried to push himself off of it only to find Evan long black cane pressed in to his shoulder. Dylan had been hit by it once before and he knew exactly how much it hurt when the black stick was struck on to flesh.

Evan let a pale finger trace down his cheek, Dylan merely rolled his eyes watching the long pale finger linger for a moment on his lips which suddenly very dry and the urge to run his pink studded tongue over them to moisten them was nearly unbearable.

But no- he did not give in to his body's conformist compulsions.

Dylan attention snapped back to Evan when he felt his bare wrist snatched in a fiery and Evans finger no longer traced his lips.

Evan looked in Dylans eyes, then down at his lips, then further down at his skinny jeans which felt slightly tighter at that moment. He cocked an eyebrow before looking back at Dylans bold green eyes then leaned in, just ever so slightly then Evan backed slightly before committing to it fully and pressing his lips to Dylans. He pressed fully into the kiss of Evans lips before his tongue lapped into his mouth. They fought for dominance which Evan won; their hands intertwined which each other's, Dylans free hand braced Evans shoulder, Evans free hand drew circles on Dylans hip bone.

They broke apart to the shout of

"See guys, told you pair faggot," Cartman "Goddamn it Stan you were part of that." His laugh was cruel, the same on he had had since he was ten.

The two Goth boys glared at the four friends at the alley opening, Kyle looking away in disgust, Stan pinching the bridge of his nose and Kenny looked he was getting off on the sight.

"Hey Cartman" Dylan spoke up "didn't you know that people who mock homosexuals are really hiding their own gay feelings, so who is it that causes you late night masturbation sessions, huh? The Jew?"

Cartman stop his laughter dead, Evan laughed slightly before pulling Dylan off the wall of the alley and further down the alley to the other opening. The only thing echoing was the sound of Kenny and Stan's laugh with a course of yelling from Cartman.

When they reached Evan empty house Dylan had to ask

"So what was that about?"

"What?" Evan asked lighting one of his cigarettes and taking a long puff.

"The kiss." Dylan nearly yelled "In the alley."

"Well young Dylan" Evan leaned in close enough that Dylan could smell the fresh cancer on his breath, "If I am to be called a 'faggot' might as well have fun with it." He said before pressing the burning ember end lightly into Dylans wrist causing him to jump back and yelp in pain, he nursed his wrist.

"The Fuck?" he yelled at Evan

"You're mine now, bitch" Evan said before flicking on the TV to the horror channel. Dylan blink dumbfounded before reaching in to Evans pocket and stealing a cigarette and lighting it.


End file.
